Enochian Trials
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: Sequel to Enochain Law. Loss, betrayl, forgiveness. Can Cas forgive his lover for offering herself up in her brothers place? Will Temprance get Cas's Grace back before the year is up? Cas/OC Gabe/OC Dean/Anna Ben/OC Language, inuendo, explicet content.
1. Missing Persons

**AN: This is the sequal to Enochian Law! Plz read the first story before this one! I don't own SPN! I own Temprance and my good friend Nikki owns Danielle! Enjoy! Thnx to all reviewers of Enochian Law!**

**~~~Episode 1- Missings Person~~~**

Temprance sat looking out the window unaware of what was going on around her. It had been a week since Sam's death and she felt responsable for it all...It was her fault. Everything...Sam's death, Ben getting shot...Everything.

"How long has she been like this?" Danielle asked Castiel. Danielle was a good friend to Temprance and Cas. She was tall, slender, dark hair...A loving person all around but she was deadly in a fight. Castiel looked at her for moment then back at his lover. "Since it happened..She hasn't said a word." Danielle looked at the seraph with a saddened gaze. His gentle blue eyes held pain, and it showed on his face as well. "Cas...I'm sorry..." She said. Danielle and Gabriel had been in paris when it happened. They got back 2 days after the battle, and this is what greeted them. Team Free Will was down 3 members...Sam was dead, and Temprance and Dean...Might as well have died to.

"Hey...I tried talking to Dean..." Castiel and Danielle looked over seeing Gabriel coming up the stairs. "How did it go?" Danielle asked him. Gabriel stood next to her and sighed. "Not good...I almost lost my head...Because of a tire iorn..." Danielle smiled lightly. "Oh...Well you didn't get hit..." Castiel didn't even seem to hear his brother. "How is Temp doing?" Gabriel asked. "Not much better...At least Dean is responsive..." Danielle said. "Cas let me talk to her...Go check on Angelis..." Dani suggested. Castiel looked hesitent but he followed after his brother.

Danielle walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Temprance. "Hey...Temp, can you tell me how your doing?" She asked. Temprance didn't look at her, but she opened her hand and Dani saw she was holding a ring. Sam's ring, which she had never seen Sam remove. "I gave this to him...After our dad died...It was a promise that we would look after each other..." Temprance whispered. Danielle looked at her for a moment. "Hey hun...You didn't break that promise...You did what he asked you to do."

Temprance glared at her. "How is that not breaking the promise? I killed him! I killed my brother!" Danielle moved back slightly as her friends eyes glowed a deadly silver. "I killed him Dani! It's my fault! Everything!" Danielle stood up and brought her hand across Temprance's face. Temprance's face stung as she sat there. "LISTEN TO ME!" Danielle yelled. "You have got to stop this! You have a daughter and a lover to think about! What kind of role model are you portraying to your daughter? Sam wouldn't want this!" She yelled. Temprance sat there quietly. "I know..." She whispered. Temprance vanished leaving Danielle standing there confused.

Castiel came in the room looking for Temprance after hearing the shouting. "Where is she?" He asked. Danielle looked at him sadly. "I don't know..." "Dad!" Angelis hollered from down stairs. Cas and Dani went down stairs to find a very govermental looking person standing in the hall with Angelis. The guy was tall with fading white hair wearing sunglasses. He looked at Castiel, shocked to see him. "Mr. Novak?" He asked. Castiel looked at him calmly. "Who are you?" He asked. The guy pulled out a badge and flashed it. "Lt. Stevenson...I'm with the Missings Person's Berau...We have been looking for you..."

Temprance stood in the middle of an old dirt road. She looked around making sure she was alone, the moonless sky was cloudless. She dug a hole and buried the box she had hidden in her pocket. This cross road was used many times in the past couple years, so she knew she would get what she wanted. She stepped back and waited.

"Winchester..."

Temprance turned and saw a young guy wearing a business suit walk towards her. "Well you look diffrent..." He smirked. "I have to say the sigils and succubi markings fit you..." Temprance glared at him. "I want to make a deal..." She ordered. The guy smiled his eyes flashing red. "Really...Well first lets see that Enochian blade of yours..." Temprance summoned the blade and tossed it at his feet. "There...And there arn't any traps either..." The guy kicked the blade aside. "So you want your brother back..." Temprance nodded. "Yes..." The guy walked towards her. "And you are willing to offer your self up...Even though you have a daughter and lover?" Temprance's wings flared out covered in a blue fire. "Leave them out of this..." She snapped.

The guy didn't even flinch. "Fine...You have one year...And one year only...You try and get out of it...Sam dies, and so do you. I think I see a bonus in my future..." He said to himself. He grabbed Temprance roughly and kissed her. Temprance didn't move; she stood stock still as tears fell down her face. She felt the guy release her and she opened her eyes, to see she was alone.

"One year Winchester...And I'm coming to collect..."

~~~~End Episode 1~~~~

Calista: So what did you think? Plz R&R! I want to hear your comments and ideas if you have any! Thnx!


	2. Under Fire

AN: I don't own SPN I only own the plot and Temprance! PLz R&R! Thnx!

Episode 2- Under Fire

"Dad whats going on?" Angelis asked as she looked at her father. Mr. Stevenson looked at her then at Castiel. "Mr. Novak, your wife has been looking for you..." Castiel looked at Stevenson calmly. "Sir would you mind if I took my daughter up stairs for a moment?" Stevenson shook his head. "No not at all..."

Castiel led Angelis up stairs along with Dani. "Cas, what are we going to do?" Dani asked. "Angelis is going to take you to Bobby's...I'll get Dean." Angelis looked at her father in fear. "Dad! Whats going on!" Castiel looked at her. "I'll explain at Bobby's Ange...I promise...When you get there call your mother..." Angelis nodded and grabbed Danielle's hand. Castiel heard the unmistakable flutter of wings as his daughter vanished.

Castiel moved over to the window and slid it open. He looked out and saw the trelis on the side of the house. He climed out onto it, and it groaned under his weight and he prayed that it held. As he made his way down he heard the garage door open. "Cas? What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

Castiel jumped the rest of the way down and looked at the eldest hunter. He patted his coat pocket for a sec, then nodded to himself. Dean scowled at him in confusment. "Want to explain?" Castiel grabbed him and drug him back into the garage. "I'm beging searched for...Or Jimmy is..." He said as he touched the Impala. He teleported Dean, the impala, and himself to Bobby's.

Dean stood there as he looked around. They now stood in the wreckage yard of Bobby Singers place. He looked at Cas and saw that he was tired, using what little power he had drained him. "Your being searched for? By who?" He asked. Castiel looked at him for a moment. "Apparently, Jimmy Novak...Was married..."

"Cas!" Castiel looked up and saw Temprance run out of Bobby's house. He looked at her as she ran over to him. She seemed worried, and upset. She hugged him tightly as if he had been in life threating danger. He held her gently. "Im fine Temp...It was just some officials..." He whispered. Temprance looked at him and nodded. "I know...I just thought..." She paused. _I thought I'd been cheated...On the deal..._ "Never mind...Your okay, thats all that matters..." She said kissing him.

Later that night Bobby had cooked some bar-b-q and every one was sitting outside eating happily for once, enjoying the company of one another. "Dad so your, Jimmy...But not Jimmy?" Angelis asked. Castiel smiled at her attempt to understand. "You could say that..." Lisa looked at her son as he grabbed another soda. Gabriel had brought her and Ben in case the detective tried to question them. "Ben no more soda..." Ben smiled at her and opened it anyway.

"Well, well, well...Isn't this qauint..." Temprance stood up along with Dean and Cas glaring at the intruder. Dean glared at the short man, he seen him several times over the past couple years. "Crowley...What do you want?" Cas turned to his brother. "Gabe take Lisa, Ben, and Angelis inside..." Gabriel nodded and hearded the trio inside.

Crowley smiled. "I don't want anything, I'm just keeping up our end of the deal...Right Temp?" He said looking at the nephlim. "WHAT DEAL!" Dean snapped. Cas looked at Temprance. "He's lying, tell me he's lying Temprance..." Temprance didn't look at him. "No...He's not..."

Crowley smiled. "Thats a good lass...Now, Sammy!" Dean and Cas's gaze followed the demons. Sam walked out from behined a pile of wrecked cars. He looked at Temprance with a saddened, tourtured gaze. "Now remember Temp...1 year..." Crowley laughed as he vanished.

Temprance ran over to her brother and hugged him. "Sammy..." She whispered. Sam held her gently. "Temp...Why? Why did you do it?" He asked. Temprance looked at him. "I had to...Your my brother..." Sam looked at her then his gaze went to someone who was standing behined her. She turned and looked. Dean was already gone, but Cas was still there. His eyes were as hard as ice. They held anger, betrayl, and pain...

Temprance turned to him pleadingly. "Cas please..." She said.

"Don't...I don't want to hear it..." He snapped; as he turned and left. Temprance stood there, even though Sam was back, she now felt all alone again. She was back at square one.


	3. Betrayed and Forgiven

**I don't own SPN I own Temprance, and my friend Nikki owns Dani! Plz enjoy and review!**

**~~~Chapter 3- Betrayed and Forgiven**

Temprance looked up at her brother as he walked in. "Hey Temp..." Sam said gently, as he sat down across from her. Temprance smiled lightly at him. "Hey, how are you?" She asked. Sam looked at her, she seemed older than she really was. As if her very life force was being drained from her. "Actually, I should be asking you that..." He said gently.

"Sammy, I don't want to talk about it..." Temprance said leaning back in the chair, her jade, blue flaked eyes down cast. Sam looked at her for a moment trying to stratigicly plan out what to say. Last thing he wanted was to be a tiki-torch, or hear it from Castiel. The man may have lost his grace, but when it came to personal matters...He was deadly. "Look sis, its been two weeks...You and Cas are acting like gun slingers on a stand off..." She looked at him sadly, her face hiding nothing. "I tryed talking to him Sam...He won't listen..."

Sam nodded. "Temp, can you really blame him?" Temprance looked at him her eyes flashing silver. "I had to do something Sam!" Sam stood up slowly sighing. "I know...But I didn't want you to throw yourself into the pit..."

Temprance couldn't take it, her body trembled with anger and saddness as the tears broke free. She leaned over hiding her face in her hands, her hair falling around her in a curtin. Everyone was condeming her for her choice. Dean, Sam, Bobby..._Casteil..._

Angelis didn't know, and everyone wanted to keep it that way. Danielle and Gabriel were mad but, they understood how she felt.

"Why are you so angry? I couldn't let you suffer..." She cried. Sam looked at her, he wasn't angry...He was hurt, he didn't make the deal for her to turn around and do this. But it seemed that since Dean and Bobby had torn her a new one she was broken...But Cas was doing the most damage. He walked over to her and pulled her hands away from her face. "Im not mad sis..." He said pulling her into a hug, Temprance buried her face in his shoulder and cried softly. Sam stroked her hair softly, holding her. _Cas, please...Doing something...She isn't going to make it at this rate..._

"Mom, are you and Dad fighing?" Angelis asked putting her jacket on. Temprance looked at her for a moment. 'We aren't fighting Ange...Just...Having a disagreement." She said grabbing the keys to the impala.

"But you guys never...Disagree..." Angelis said, even the word felt foreign when it came to her parents. Temprance smiled at her daughter when she scowled. She looked so much like her father. "It's okay hun, its nothing major..." Angelis looked at her mother; she knew something was wrong. "Okay mom...I trust you..." She knew how to keep a poker face, she'd play the field. If her parents where on the outs...She'd stop it, come hell or high water.

Ben came downstairs followed by Castiel. Temprance looked at him, and as always she was met with his ice hard gaze...And like every other time she was the first to break eye contact.

Ben watched the exchange with curiousity. It was like watching battle of the wills, and he knew Temprance wasn't one to back down. But she broke the gaze like a wounded animal...Like Cas had physicaly hit her. Ben looked back at Cas and he saw the most frighting thing. Castiels' gaze was raw anger...Pain...Betrayle...No forgivness. Ben knew about the deal...And he understood Cas's pain...But when Ben looked back at Temprance...He saw hidden tears. For the past couple weeks everyone had been cautiously avoiding the Seriph...Temprance...She had basicly been held up in her room. But Angelis had pleaded with her to take her and Ben to the mall so Temprance agreed not wanting to make Angelis worry. "Let's go guys..." Temprance said leadeing her daughter out the door; Ben looked back at Castiel but the angel had walked into the kitchen. Ben huffed and left slamming the door...

Danielle jumped in Gabriels arms hearing the door slam. Gabriel smiled at her holding her gently. "Easy babe..." Dani smiled at him kissing him. "Hey, its not really un-scary to hear a door slam while watching a scary movie..." Gabriel looked at the tv screen where The Amityville Horror was playing. "This scary? Please...It was just your basic poltragiest..." Danielle smiled at him. "Who said I was really paying attention?" Gabriel looked at her for a moment confused. "We have been sitting here for an hour...And we have another hour to go and you havn't been paying attention? What have you been doing?" Danielle smiled at him and touched his chest. "Thinking..." She whispered, as a slight blush crossed her face. Gabriel smiled at the blush on her face..."About what?" Danielle looked at him biting her lip softly, and raising an eyebrow suggestivily. Gabriel nodded as it fell into place..."Oh...Well the movie can wait..." He grabbed her gently and teleported them to their room.

Castiel sat in the kitchen staring at the table deep in thought, he toyed with the small box in his pocket. Lisa walked over and sat a cup of tea in front of him, as she sat down in a chair across from him. "So how long is this going to hold out?" She asked sipping her own tea. Castiel looked at her his eyes blazing, he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Lisa glared right back. "You have no idea what your doing to her...She already has Dean and Bobby on her. But Cas your hurting her the most..."

"Lisa, you have no idea what I'm angry about..." Castiel snapped.

"Yes I do, she threw herself to Lucifer for her brother Cas...Your upset because she did this, and in a year..." Lisa said.

"DON'T!" Castiel snapped. Lisa looked at him, she saw the anger shift to terror, as tears shadowed his eyes. "Cas, you can't be like this the entire time...She needs your support..."Lisa said sadly.

"How can I forgive her?" He asked pullng the box from his pocket, it was small and a velvety blue. He looked at it torn, Lisa felt so bad for him... He opened it revelaing a small silver braided band with a blue diamond. Lisa looked at it then at Cas smiling... "Cas...The answer is right in front of you..."

Dean walked in and looked at Lisa then at Castiel. He saw the ring and his green eyes snapped back to Castiel. "What's that?"

Casteil looked at the ring sadly and he felt the familure warmth rebuilding in him. He looked at Dean with a detremined gaze. "Dean, with your permission...I would like to propose to your sister..." Dean looked at him as he stood up. Dean walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "Why?" Dean's voice was challenging.

Castiel returned the gaze with as much intensity. "I love her, I always will...I want to be with her forever, I'd die for her Dean...I won't let her die..." Dean looked at him for a moment. "Cas, I'll hold you to it...You have my blessing..." He said holding his hand out. Castiel took his hand firmly nodding. "You have my word..." Lisa looked at the two of them. She knew Dean was beyond protective of Temprance...She knew the nightmare he gave Cas when they first got together. This...This was beyond amazing.

~~~10minutes later~~~~

Angelis, Ben and Temprance walked into the house. Angelis had a bag and so did Ben, they both took off up stairs in pursuit of the PS3 system Gabriel had gotten them earlyer that week. "Im first!" Ben yelled. "As if! I'll wrestle you for it!" Angelis hollered back. Temprance smiled at the sight, she started to remove her coat when Castiel walked in. "Keep it on..." He said gently. Temprance looked at him confused...He was talking to her. "Why? Is everything okay?" Castiel nodded as he stepped over to her. "Yes, I just...Want to talk to you...In privet..." He took her gently in his arms and the arrived in a snow covered field. "Where are we?" Temprance asked looking around. Castiel smiled at her taking her hand gently. "Look harder..." He said into her ear softly. Temprance looked and she felt like the fire within her had reignited. "Oh my...Cas...This is..." She said smiling. They where in the exact spot they both said 'I love you' and where she had told him she was pregnant. It had been almost 2 years since then. She looked at him smiling as tears filled her eyes. "Cas, Im sorry...For everything...Pl-" Her plea was cut off by Cas kissing her heatedly, the kiss was filled with forgivness, longing, and love. He pulled away smiling at her, his blue gaze as soft as the snow that speckled his hair. "I forgive you Temprance...Will you forgive me?" He asked.

Temprance smiled at him confused, what did he do that needed forgiving? "For what?"

Castiel smiled at her as he pulled the box from his pocket, and got down on one knee before her opening the box. "For not doing this sooner..."

~~~End Chapter~~~~

**Yes I know Im evil! Hahahaha! What will Temprance say? And what are Gabe and Dani doing? Find out next chapter when someone from Jimmys past pays an unexpected visit!**


End file.
